bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Senbonzakura Miku (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830298 |altname = Senbonzakura Miku |no = 8391 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 179 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 104 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 88, 94, 100, 106, 112 |bb2_distribute = 20, 21, 22, 23, 24 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young lady gifted with a wondrous voice, she and her followers journeyed across the land. Many were amazed at their passage, but paid it no mind since they did not stir up any trouble. In fact, an orderly sort of peace could be found in her legions, with predators and prey by each others sides. Yet the journey seemed to be endless, until the day that she came across the sight of a blood-soaked altar that seemed steeped in evil. As monsters and demons arose to end the songs that were diminishing its horrid aura, her song changed to one of battle, its clarion call sweet and clear across the field. Soon, the songs faded away--and with it, both the evil and the young lady had vanished, as if they were never really there... |summon = Onward, everyone, to victory! Let us make our wishes come true--together! |fusion = Thank you! The flowers look wonderful this time of the year! |evolution = I'll keep singing for our hopes and dreams, no matter what! Will you join my song? |hp_base = 6034 |atk_base = 2551 |def_base = 2510 |rec_base = 2181 |hp_lord = 8620 |atk_lord = 3644 |def_lord = 3586 |rec_lord = 3115 |hp_anima = 9737 |rec_anima = 2817 |atk_breaker = 3942 |def_breaker = 3288 |def_guardian = 3884 |rec_guardian = 2966 |def_oracle = 3437 |rec_oracle = 3562 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Martial Flourish |lsdescription = 250% boost to Atk, 30% boost to critical hit rate and 100% boost to max HP of Earth types, 150% boost to Spark damage, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge, enormously boosts Earth elemental damage & greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = Fills 3-4 BC, 225% elemental damage & 30% reduction |bb = Melody of Revolution |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 5 combo massive Earth attack on single Thunder foe, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, greatly boosts max HP & probable 1 turn huge Atk reduction |bbnote = Fills 2-3 BC, 30% HP & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 60% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bbhits2 = 5 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 5 |bbmultiplier2 = 1500 |sbb = March of Saints |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, boosts Spark damage for Earth types for 3 turns, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Earth elemental damage for 3 turns & probable 1 turn huge Atk reduction |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 160% Spark, 50% Spark for Earth types, fills 3-4 BC, 200% elemental damage & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 60% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 34 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Raygun Aria |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Earth elemental damage for 3 turns, 3 turn enormous Atk, Def reduction & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 300% Atk, 60% Crit rate, 400% Spark, 500% elemental damage, 90% reduction & 100% chance to recast |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Thousand Cherry Encore |esitem = Sakura Onusa |esdescription = 40% boost to all parameters when Sakura Onusa is equipped, resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 35%, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for all allies & 25% boost to Spark damage for all allies |esnote = Fills 1 BC |evofrom = 830297 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Allows BB's damage reduction effect to last for additional 2 turns |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's Spark damage boost for Earth types effect |omniskill4_3_note = +50% boost. 100% boost total |omniskill4_4_sp = 15 |omniskill4_4_desc = Allows SBB's huge 1 turn Atk reduction effect to last 2 turns and enhances its success rate |omniskill4_4_note = +10% chance. 40% chance total |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds Stealth for self with Atk, Def and critical hit rate boost for 2 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_5_note = 150% parameter boost & 60% Crit |omniskill4_6_sp = 25 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds huge boost to Def relative to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_6_note = 90% Atk to Def |omniskill4_7_sp = 30 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds slight OD gauge boost effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 10% OD fill |omniskill4_8_sp = 25 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_8_note = 15% chance |omniskill4_9_sp = 10 |omniskill4_9_desc = Enhances success rate of BB/SBB's activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn effect and allows it to last for additional turn |omniskill4_9_note = +5% chance & +1 turn. 20% chance for 2 turns total. |notes = *Senbonzakura (千本桜) translates to One Thousand Cherry Blossoms |bazaar_1_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_1_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = SpringMiku2 }}